The invention relates generally to cooling and filtering systems for welding helmets.
The invention relates generally to welding helmets, and more particularly to arrangements for controlling the influx of air into a welding helmet.
Welding can be a heat intensive process, especially during the summer months in outdoor locations or in plants without air conditioning or good air circulation. Furthermore, welding environments contribute fumes and particulates to the locations in which welding is performed. While some industrial standards exist that require powered air purifying respirator (PAPR) systems, such standards may not apply to all situations in which improved air circulation may be desirable for operator comfort, particularly over extended periods of work. Moreover, when not required, PAPR systems represent a relatively costly approach to ventilation and cooling. Further, PAPR systems generally include a shroud or blanket arrangement that covers the head and neck of the welder, which can be cumbersome to don, doff and wear.
Many welding environments may remain quite uncomfortable, particularly over extended periods of welding work, due to lack of sufficient cooling or ventilating air flow, reducing worker productivity and satisfaction. Welders may, for example, take more frequent breaks than would be otherwise needed to provide rest. Where cost permits, welders in less intense environments may opt for a PAPR system, but many are discouraged by the high level of discomfort associated with these bulky systems, as well as the associated costs. Thus, for environments in which PAPR systems are not required, there exists a need for effective systems that controls air flow in a welding helmet, and, particularly, that reduce the entrainment of unfiltered outside air during use.